Lluvia Oneshot
by Jovi272
Summary: La lluvia siempre ha sido algo odioso para Ronald Weasley, sin embargo, cuando ésta lo ponga en una situación idónea con la mujer de sus sueños, se convertirá en lo más agradable del mundo. ¿Superará su miedo y averiguará si la muchacha le corresponde?


_Bueno.. espero que les guste, hace tiempo quería escribir sobre esta pareja... D besos y abrazos! es un one-shot por si acaso.. xD_

* * *

**Lluvia**

La carretera estaba completamente mojada.

"_Linda noche para un baile ¿eh__?" _se repetía el pelirrojo para sí mismo una y otra vez _"Linda noche para meterme en el auto con la mujer que quiero… justo en medio de toda esta agua"_

La lluvia continuaba cayendo, recordándole a Ron que, sino dejaba de llover, su cita sería un fracaso. En realidad no era una cita, sólo la estaba recogiendo para poder llegar al baile que organizó Hagrid por su matrimonio con Madam Máxime. Estaba demasiado nervioso, eran muchos los sentimientos encontrados. ¿Cómo era posible que él se hubiera enamorado de una persona tan… rara?

"_Deliciosamente rara" _se decía.

La carretera seguía empapada, más que antes si eso era posible. Llegó a su casa. La rubia lo esperaba sentada en el umbral, resguardada de la lluvia que caía con fuerza.

- Repito, no tenías que hacer esto – espetó la muchacha – pero agradezco que lo hayas hecho – le dedicó una tierna sonrisa. Sabía que no pasaría nada, ¿cómo podría pensar que ese pelirrojo, el que se había burlado de ella por años, pudiera sentir algo diferente a la simpatía?

- Luces genial – logró articular por fin el ojiazul, se había quedado pasmado ante la belleza de la rubia, llevaba un vestido strapless, color naranja pálido que hacía resaltar tremendamente sus ojos, unos pendientes… raros, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a eso - ¿Nos vamos?

- Sí, claro… no quiero que Hagrid piense que no queremos ir – y con una última sonrisa subió al auto.

- Magnífica noche ¿verdad? – El pelirrojo intentaba romper el silencio sepulcral que se había apoderado del viaje – Me imagino que el salón debe estar muy calentito, espero que lleguemos rápido, no quiero pasar ni un minuto más aquí, realmente no me agrada – ERROR, grave error.

- Detente, me voy a bajar – contestó Luna, de pronto sus ojos se habían llenado de tristeza; ¡qué ilusa había sido! ¡Pensar que él estaba haciendo eso por iniciativa propia! – Ronald, no quiero que finjas más, es obvio que estás incómodo aquí… detente, voy a bajar.

- ¿Qué? – el pelirrojo no entendía nada, él estaba comodísimo, lo que había dicho antes era producto del frío, ¡Diablos! Había estropeado su magnífica oportunidad con Luna – Luna no te precipites, sólo lo decía por el frío, yo… no quiero que… lo siento.

- Detente – volvió a responder.

"_¿Acaso tiene voluntad de hierro o qué?" _Se preguntaba el pelirrojo.

"_¿No era eso lo que quería?__ ¡Que me deje bajar!" _Farfullaba a su vez la rubia para sus adentros.

- Luna, tranquilízate ¿sí? – _"Genial, ahora me dice loca" _pensaba la rubia – está lloviendo a cántaros, no te voy a dejar bajar del coche ¿estamos? Sería como enviarte a la muerte.

- Prefiero eso… claramente puedo ver que no estás cómodo aquí ¿o me equivoco? – levantó una ceja en espera de su respuesta, si tan sólo dijera que no, ella se quedaría… deseaba con todas sus fuerzas quedarse, pero el silencio del pelirrojo lo dijo todo – eso mismo pensé yo… detente.

- No, Luna… no es lo que piensas – la situación estaba muy tensa ¿sería ese el escenario donde le declararía sus sentimientos? ¿en un auto, rodeados de agua? Definitivamente no era nada comparado con las cosas románticas que se había imaginado – yo… yo… ¡Luna! ¡¿Qué diablos haces?! – gritó de pronto al ver cómo la rubia se estiraba sobre el volante y trataba de girarlo bruscamente, causando que el auto se desequilibre.

- Quiero bajarme… ¿te parece? – ahora sonaba sarcástica. No podía soportar más. Todas las esperanzas que había tenido de que él sintiera algo y se lo confiese, se habían esfumado de un solo porrazo. Volvió a intentarlo. Tenía que salir de ahí antes de que rompiera a llorar.

- ¡Luna! – de pronto la rubia consiguió lo que quería, o por lo menos en parte. El auto giró bruscamente saliendo de la carretera y chocando contra un árbol. Se había detenido – ¡GENIAL! Ahora estamos varados.

- Yo… no era… lo siento – finalmente se rindió.

- Bueno, esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano, porque ni en broma te dejaba salir del auto con esta lluvia – el pelirrojo le puso un brazo sobre el hombro. La rubia se estremeció al sentirlo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que ahora intentas protegerme?

- ¡Diablos, sí! – respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.

- ¿No podemos aparecernos? – preguntó esperanzada.

- Olvídalo, Hagrid quiso hacer esto al estilo muggle, Madam Máxime siempre tuvo ese sueño… Luna, no sé por qué te querías bajar, si yo estaba "incómodo" no era porque tú estuvieras aquí… - _"Aquí vamos", _el pelirrojo intentaba prepararse mentalmente para lo que venía – era por mi mismo, no aguanto tenerte cerca.

- Gracias por lo que me toca eh – interrumpió la rubia ¿Cuánto más tendría que soportar?

- No… no aguanto tenerte cerca porque no puedo contra las ganas de besarte, abrazarte… yo… lo siento – miraba hacia el piso, por eso no se dio cuenta de el color rojo que habían adquirido las mejillas de la chica.

- ¿Qué? – soltó de pronto la rubia - ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¿Cuánto más daño me harás Ronald Weasley? Por un momento, por un momento yo… no sé… llegué a pensar que… - no continuó, las lagrimas se desbordaron por sus mejillas, de pronto el ojiazul levantó la mirada al escuchar un sollozo, se le partió el corazón al verla llorar… ¿Por qué lo hacía sufrir de esa manera?

Finalmente el cuerpo venció a la mente y se dejó llevar por sus impulsos. La besó. Al principio un beso tierno. Tenía cuidado de no lastimar ninguna de sus facciones, tan delicadas, tan frágiles. Pero luego sintió el deseo, ése que lo había impulsado a imaginarla todas las noches, carcomiéndolo; despacio, suavemente comenzó a tocar su cuello, la abrazaba mientras el beso continuaba y no perdía su intensidad conforme pasaba el tiempo. El maldito aire comenzó a faltar. Se separaron.

Se miraron el uno al otro preguntándose ¿Por qué habían tardado tanto? ¿Era verdad lo que acababa de pasar? El pelirrojo fue el primero en romper el incómodo silencio.

- Yo… wow... no sé qué decir - ¿la responsabilizaría de ese beso? No, seguro lo había hecho por lástima, sólo por lo que él le había dicho anteriormente.

- No tienes que decirme lo que piensas, ya lo sé, que fue un error, que somos amigos, que no vale la pena arruinarlo… ¿me salté alguna parte? – preguntó sarcásticamente la rubia, no estaba dispuesta a mostrar sus sentimientos de esa manera, ¿y dejar que la hiera? ¡no!

- ¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando, Luna?! – estalló de pronto el ojiazul, ¿Por qué le decía todo eso si era ella la que no quería nada con él? ¿Por qué trataba de hacerlo quedar como el máximo culpable? La muchacha se estremeció al escuchar el grito de Ron y automáticamente buscó el cerrojo de la puerta con la mirada. Muy tarde, ya había empezado a hablar – sino quieres estar conmigo, ¡PERFECTO! Pero no me hagas quedar como si yo fuera el que te deja, como si fuera tan estúpido como para dejarte… yo… yo… - y ahí estaba de nuevo, la mente pedía la revancha pero el cuerpo volvió a vencer; la tomó entre sus manos y la besó, otra vez.

Luna estaba hecha un lío, y también una fiera. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Le gritaba como _Pedro en su casa _y ahora la besaba de esa manera? ¿Quién se creía que era?

- ¡Para! – Gritó separándolo y pegándole una bofetada - ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! – el pelirrojo la miró con la misma intensidad de antes y volvió a tomar sus labios. Esa boca que lo había vuelto loco por demasiado tiempo ahora estaba ahí, a milímetros de él y no la dejaría escapar. Forcejeó lo más que pudo hasta que por fin cayó rendida a los brazos del muchacho.

- Yo… mejor me quedo callado, no quiero volver a arruinarlo – dijo cuando por fin se separaron y tomaron aire – no, ¿sabes qué? Te lo diré… Luna, me has atormentado por demasiado tiempo, no me mires así – agregó al ver cómo la rubia levantaba una ceja – me has atormentado en sueños, en pesadillas, alucinaciones, qué sé yo en dónde más… muchas veces no lograba divisar a otra chica si en el lugar estabas tú y me sentía de lo peor al saber que tú nunca te fijarías en mi…

- Yo… - comenzó la rubia – "Luna, no seas idiota" me repetía a mi misma, "Sólo quiere tu amistad, cánsate antes de que lo aburras", "él prefiere otro tipo de chicas, no eres suficiente" mil y una frases como esas me he repetido por mucho tiempo… ¿y ahora me dices esto? ¿es que de verdad piensas que yo por un segundo podría decir que no quiero estar contigo?

- ¿Es que de verdad pensaste por un segundo que no eras suficiente para mí? – preguntó el muchacho mirándola con esos profundos ojos azules que hacían que sus piernas temblaran. Ésta vez fue ella quien se acercó a él y lo besó de la manera más dulce y apasionada posible.

- Eres todo lo que necesito… no me falta, no me sobra… eres todo – terminó de pronunciar cuando se separaron y la jaló con fuerza, atrayéndola hacia su pecho, para luego sumirse en un dulce y protector abrazo - ¿queda algo más por decir?

- Que me haz causado una enfermedad mental muy seria – repuso la rubia medio divertida, el peligro había pasado.

- No, quedan tres palabras: yo-te-amo – articuló finalmente el pelirrojo. ¿Había alguien en este mundo que pudiera ser más feliz que él?

- Queda otra cosa por decir – respondió Luna embriagada por la fragancia que soltaba el pelirrojo – Hagrid va a matarnos – terminó, pasando uno de sus dedos por los labios del muchacho.

- No importa si nos mata, fueron motivos de fuerza mayor – repuso Ron – ¡Toda esta lluvia! – habían estado tan sumidos en su conversación, en sus besos, que no se habían dado cuenta de que la lluvia había aumentado, ahora caía con más fuerza. A este paso, sería el segundo diluvio – ah… ¡y el amor!

Los dos rompieron a reír, sin deshacer el abrazo en el que se encontraban. De pronto, un silbido los sacó de su fantasía. Los dos se asomaron por la ventana del auto para ver a una castaña que lucía realmente hermosa del brazo de un ojiverde que estaba también muy guapo. Se habían bajado del auto en el que venían y conjurado un paraguas.

Hermione llevaba un vestido color lila, de tiras, con un vuelo de la cintura para abajo, y en esos momentos, debido al frío o quizás a algo más, tenía puesta la chaqueta del moreno en los hombros. Éste a su vez, llevaba un terno tipo smoking de color negro, con una camisa crema y una corbata que iba a juego con el color del vestido de su pareja.

Una pícara sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro antes de dirigirse a la "parejita".

- Hermione, te dije que estarían muy cómodos, ¿no ves? Perú tú, dale y dale con venir a ver por qué no llegaban – comenzó – está bien, me callo – agregó al ver la mirada asesina de la castaña.

- Bueno, dejando a un lado lo obvio – comenzó Hermione tratando de no reír - ¿necesitan ayuda? ¡Ronald Weasley, pecosito! ¡Estábamos muy preocupados!

- A mi no me tienen que decir nada – respondió el pelirrojo haciendo caso omiso a lo de "pecosito" – aquí la señorita "quiero bajarme del auto" hizo que nos chocáramos – concluyó y la rubia enrojeció al instante.

- ¡Luna! – la regañó Hermione.

- Herms, vámonos – le cortó Harry antes de que ella siguiera hablando.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Vamos a dónde? Luna, no sé que pasó, pero no te das… - y no pudo continuar debido a que el peliazabache, su novio, la tomó por el brazo y le dio un lindo beso, que en otras palabras significaba "cierra la boca"

- Sólo cállate – agregó en susurro, sólo para ellos, volvió a tocar sus labios ligeramente, embriagándose del aroma de la castaña – bueno – agregó ya en voz alta – Hagrid los espera, en exactamente – miró su reloj – 30 minutos la ceremonia comenzará y sino estamos allí, me limito a decir eso… - sacó la varita de sus pantalones y dijo casi gritando – Accio Auto Fieri

Desde nadie sabe dónde, llegó un carro rojo, un "Fieri" como había dicho Harry; la castaña y él, cerrando el paraguas, se subieron a su antiguo carro y le tiraron las llaves a Ron por la cabeza, indicándole con un gesto que los siguieran. Los dos muchachos salieron del auto agarrados de las manos. Abrieron la puerta y estaban ya por introducirse dentro cuando de pronto el pelirrojo hizo un "alto". Tomó a la rubia por la cintura y la giró en medio de toda la lluvia, ya que ellos no tenían un paraguas.

- Odiaba la lluvia ¿sabes? – comenzó con ojos soñadores – realmente la odiaba, porque en cierta forma me quitaba todo lo lindo que tenía… mi tiempo de juego cuando era niño, el quidditch cuando estaba en Hogwarts… todo y ahora me doy cuenta de que a pesar de que la odiaba porque "me quitaba todo lo divertido" ahora me ha dado lo más hermoso de mi vida… tú, y eso es más de lo que nunca podré pedir y agradecer – finalmente comprendió que tenían que irse, el coche de Harry y Hermione ya casi se había perdido de vista, la rubia estaba completamente mojada, al igual que él, y si se quedaba así por mucho tiempo más, no sería capaz de moverse con tal de no dejarla ir.

Había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida – si es que no el mejor – y la noche a penas comenzaba. Si tan sólo dejara de llover… no, pensándolo bien, preferiría que siguiera lloviendo, a cántaros si era necesario, con tal de mantenerse así con la rubia de sus sueños.

**Qué les pareció¿?**

**La Jooovi**


End file.
